


A wish upon a time

by fullydone



Category: EXO
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullydone/pseuds/fullydone
Summary: Once upon a time there was a little boy. His name, Chanyeol.





	A wish upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to sound like a tale

 

Once upon a time there was a little boy. His name, Chanyeol. One night while playing in the field with his ferret, the little boy stumbled and fell; on the ground little Chanyeol started crying while his pet ran around him. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the stars above him. "Look Ddori!" he screamed as he wiped his tears. Little Ddori ignored him, it was just a pet after all. A little shooting star passed, little chanyeol made a wish.  _I wish I could be friends with a star_. 

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

Years passed and the little boy grew up, his wish did come true. He befriended that small star, which followed him around and at nights would go down to earth to play with him. As he grew up it was clear for him that he couldn't play with a star forever so he wished with all his might for the star to become a boy. His wish was granted. The star would become a human boy at nights and he would spend the time playing and talking with him. 

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

One night the star asked him for a name. "I am a human like you, I need a name". At that time Chanyeol was still young, he named it with the help of his hanja school book.

"You're a white star, so your name starts with Baek" he wrote it out on a piece of paper, "and you're a good friend so your name ends with Hyun"  변백현, Baekhyun. 

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

The star grew up with the boy, they learned about life, they fought and reconciled.  The boy became a man, a tall one at that. Their nights were filled with talk and music, some gossip, advice and bad decitions. 

"Yeol, do you love me?" he asked one night.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend" the man replied. 

The star held his hands, his human  _heart_  began to shine "I love you like the humans love each other". 

The man then knew what the star meant, "baekhyun".

Without listening the star continued "I love you in the romantic way the humans love, I want to be with you forever and not just at night. I want us to have kids like humans do and I want us to grow old and complain about the youth, I love you Park Chanyeol".

The man placed his friend hands on his chest, he kissed the star, his beats increased. "And I love you Baekhyun, not because you're a star or because you're human, man or woman you know I don't care. I love you for staying with me, despite everything. You were there when I needed you the most and you are the reason I still smile even after falling down".

_I wish I could fullfill his wish_. His wish came true.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything I tried, I wrote it in spanish and then in english. Thanks for reading and I apologize if it for some reason gave ya'll a seizure.


End file.
